So I Thought
by tella2233
Summary: Bella's new in the town of Forks and is special, she has to be careful. The wolves and Cullens will have to join together. Will they be able to figure out her secret? OOC BxE rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

**OK, this is being rewritten because I don't like how short the chapter were and how they weren't very descriptive. So I hope you guys like this version better.**

**Edward and Co. are still like themselves (I hope) in Twilight, Bella is the only one OOC. She's a bit crazier and a bit of a wild child, even though it might not seem like it in this chapter.

* * *

So I Thought Chapter 1  


* * *

**

"Bella baby, you don't have to go." My mother, Renee, told me.

"Mom, Renee, I _have _to go. You've always wanted to go on the road with Phil. Now's your chance. Plus, I don't want to hear you and Phil going at it." I was going to live with Charlie. My bags were already packed and sitting in the trunk of my car. I really did wanna go. I didn't want to hear Renee and Phil doing the bump whenever he'd come home. But I did want her to travel with him, and not be unhappy at home with me.

My mom blushed at my use of words. She should be used to it by now, I admit it, I am a bit brash. "Okay, baby, if this is what you really want."

I rolled my eyes. I gave Renee a one-armed hug and told her to pass it on to Phil. I got into my Chevy and started my 25-hour journey to my personal hell, Forks, Washington.

Let me tell you about Forks. It was located in the Olympic Peninsula of Northwest Washington. It rains on this insignificant town more than any other place in the U.S. Renee escaped from Forks when I was just a few months old and now I'm going back because… Well, I really don't know why I'm going back. Charlie is the Chief of Police in Forks. So I really can cause as much hell and friction as I want 'cause I have an inside cop! And as kooky and crazy as it sounds, I feel like something big is going to happen.

* * *

After 24 boring hours, I finally made it to Forks. It was as green as ever. I know there's not anything remotely interesting to do in this hick town. I cautiously pulled up to the small 2-story house I know call home. The police cruiser was in the driveway so I knew Charlie was waiting for me; there was also an unknown truck. I turned off my car and sighed heavily. I got out of the car and headed to the front door, it opened before I even knocked. There was Charlie, medium brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Sup, Charlie." He pulled me into an unexpected hug, which I returned, awkwardly. Charlie practically dragged me into the house and into the living room. There sat 2 people; I immediately recognized Billy in the wheelchair, Charlie's best friend, but I couldn't identify the tall drink of coffee sitting next to him. He was built like a skyscraper, tall and sturdy. He had the most deepest set of black eyes. I could see the sparkle of playfulness in his eyes. Don't get me started on the hair! It was black like his eyes, and was cropped low. Charlie cleared his throat.

"Bella, you remember Billy and Jacob." Jacob! That was Jacob. Jake was a tiny little boy I had made mud pies with when I was little. He was supposed lanky and awkward, not sexy and confident! I quickly composed myself. "Hey, I'm Bella." I simply stated. I gave Billy and Jacob a handshake. But Jacob held on for a little too long.

"Oh, Bells, I forgot your bags. Me and Jake will go bring 'em in." I tried to tell them I could handle it with no problem. I guess Renee didn't tell Charlie about me being a demigod.

A demigod is usually the love child of a mortal and a god. Now you might ask how that's possible because my parents are both mortal. Well, Renee was not always faithful to Charlie. She was running around town, looking for some fun, when she ran into Ares, my father. One thing led to another and I was conceived! Charlie knew Greek gods were real and he knew Renee cheated on him with Ares. I guess he didn't know that I inherited some power from Ares. That's why I stopped coming to Forks after I was 12. I had just discovered the truth about my family.

Hey! Where was everybody? I realized I was in living room alone. I walked outside and say Billy, Jacob, and Charlie all gaping at my car. I admit it was a beaut. A 1969 Chevy Camaro Z28. It was candy apple red with 20 inch wheels. It was fully restored and it had up-to-date everything. From a brand new engine to a 5-disc CD player to an iPod port.

"What happened to you guys getting my shit?" They still stood there like lifeless mannequins. I sighed heavily and made my way over to my truck. I grabbed my suitcases and headed back into the house.

* * *

After the bozos stopped drooling at my car and after Billy warned me to be careful of who to trust, the Blacks left, Charlie showed around the house. There was three bedrooms, one each for me and Charlie and a recreation room; two bathroom; and all the other regular stuff in a house. Charlie also enrolled me as a junior into Forks High School, home of the Spartans. What a suckish team name. I started school tomorrow, what a joy that would be. It's not that I hated school; it was all the attention I would get for being the new shiny toy. Also, I tend to scream danger and caution. Maybe it was because I was different or maybe it was because I was the daughter of the Ares. I'm really not sure.

Anyway, my room was awesome! The room itself was an apple green and I had one of those beds that had the shelves behind it. The shelves and the headboard were white, the sheets were black with white polka dots and the duvet was white with black flowers and the quilt was white. The room is so me and I can't even describe how great it is. I grabbed my guitar from the corner of my room and strummed the beginning chords to "Take Me Away.'

_Get up. Get out.__  
Move on, move on.  
There's no doubt.  
I'm all wrong, no right.  
It's all the same to you.  
I'm too thin, too fat.  
You ask why, so__ why, so why, so why?_

I was quickly getting bored of singing so I put my guitar back in its corner and flopped down on my bed. I was almost sure I would get a visit from one of the family whether it was Poseidon or my own pop, Ares. But I needn't worry about that now. I have to go to school tomorrow. Oh joy. I pulled back my covers and sank down into the soft matteress. I wonder what Billy meant by being careful about who I could trust. I sighed, it really didn't matter, I don't trust easily anyway.

After a while, my eyelids started to get heavy and soon I drifted off into a dreamless state.

* * *

**OK, I hope my supporters like this version better. I know the plot is pretty played-out but I'll try to make it as interesting as possible. Links on profile! Reviews and _CONSTRUCTIVE _critiques are welcome!**

**Songs Used:**

**Take Me Away - Pink Slip  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't really have anything to say so... BYE! Oh yeah! I don't own Twilight.**

**So I Thought**** Chapter 2**

_BEEP. BEEP! BEEP!!_

I groaned and rolled over and slammed my left fist down on my alarm clock. I heard glass crack and the side of my hand felt wet. I sat up in my bed and glanced at my hand, just what I thought, I cut the side of my hand while trying to pummel my clock. What a way to start the first day of school. School! Damn, I couldn't even tell if I was running behind or not. I hopped out of my bed and dashed to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and bandaged my left hand. I headed back to my room to get dressed. I picked out a checkered shirt with a under camisole, some extreme ripped skinny jeans, and a pair of Chucks. I grabbed my tote bag and my Ray-Bans and went downstairs. I snatched a granola bar from the kitchen and headed to the door. Hell, here I come.

* * *

I sped down the street, blasting a remixed version of 'Brandenburg', I could see the high school right off the highway. I swerved into the student parking, it probably wasn't a good idea since it was raining. Fuck you, Zeus! Thunder rumbled, I guess he heard me. Anyway, I maneuvered my car into a space, three down from a fresh Jeep, a bit barbaric, but a bit flashy nonetheless.

People were staring already, I could tell this was gonna be an unexciting, boring day. I got my leather jacket from the back and gathered the rest of my things. I hopped out of my Chevy into the drizzling rain. I glanced at the Jeep and quirked an eyebrow. There were five people there just staring at me. There was a statuesque platinum blonde, and it seemed her boyfriend was a pro wrestler, he had dark brown hair. There was another couple, an ebony-haired pixie and a dirty blonde-haired boy-man, whatever. There was one last person, he was alone. I noticed he had a unique shade of hair. It was like a bronze, copper-like color. I also realized that they were gorgeous and had gold eyes.

I just shrugged and walked towards the main office to get my schedule.

* * *

I quickly got my schedule from Mrs. Cope, saying she totally creeped me out was the understatement of the year. First, I had to go to Biology with Mrs. Cook. I got a bit lost on the way there and bumped into a guy named Eric Yorkie. **(A/N: I know this isn't her schedule, it's mine with a few tweaks, I was too lazy to look for Bella's real schedule.) **

"Hey you're Isabella, correct? I'm Eric."

I sighed, "Just Bella, Eric."

"You're going to be on the headlines of the school paper."

Just what I needed, unwanted attention. "Oh, no, please don't." I actually fucking begging. I do NOT beg.

"Hey, hey, hey. No feature, no problem."

Eric guided me to Mrs. Cook's class and thanked him and hastily walked into the class. Mrs. Cook was a fragile lady but welcoming nonetheless. She didn't make me introduce myself to the class, she just told me to take some notes and to sit in the back of the room. Even though I was seated in the band of the classroom, people still managed to find a way to stare at me.

Before I knew it class was over and an overly eager blonde boy bounded up to my desk. "Hi there, I'm Mike Newton, You're Isabella, right?"

It irked me to no end when people used my full first name. I cleared my throat. "No I'm Omar, I hope you didn't come over to ask me out." I said simply in a deep voice.

Mike seemed stunned before he broke out laughing, "Ha! You are a card, Isabella. Mind if I walk you to your next class?"

I rolled my eyes, knowing there was no way to get away from this idiot, and walked to my next class, Government with Mr. Rask. He was pretty cool, he knew tons of facts about politics and the economy. That class flew by, I was actually having fun. I had shaken off Mike on my way to Government but somehow he found me and it went like this with all my class; Trig with Mrs. James, he found me; English with Ms. Heyen, he found me. I finally gave up when lunch rolled around. I also learned that the group in the parking lot were the Cullens.

When I walked into the cafeteria, everyone turned to look my way. Mike slithered an arm around my shoulder and led me to the lunch line. When we got there, I clutched his arm tightly.

"Touch me again and you die. Don't think I won't carry through." I left Mike in the dust and grabbed some apple slices and some vanilla yogurt, then went to sit at an empty table. I noticed that the Cullens were staring at me again. I wonder why. I snapped out of my reverie when I realized that the empty table I was sitting at, was no longer empty, but full of unknown people and... Mike. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh, Bella, you looked lonely over here by yourself, so we decided to come over." He then introduced everyone. There was Lauren, a snobby bitch; Jessica, a gossip queen; Eric, Angela, and Tyler hadn't arrived, yet.

Everyone was talking to each other when Eric came and sat next to me. So now I was between Tweedledum (Eric) and Tweedle-idiot (Mike).

"Hey, Mikey - you met my home girl, Bella!"

Mike cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, you-yo-your home girl?"

"Yeahhh." Eric drawled out, trying to seem cool, but not really succeeding.

Tyler, I presumed since he was the only guy I haven't met, snuck up and kissed my cheek. "My girl." With that, he pulled Mike's chair from under him and ran, like a bat outta hell, and Mike ran after him.

Jessica scooted closer to me. "Oh my god, it's like first grade all over again. You're the shiny new toy..."

I simply nodded, and went back to people watching or more specifically- Cullen watching.

"Getting obsessed already, Isabella?" I turned to look at Lauren. The conversations at the table died down, to listen to me and Lauren..

I cracked my knuckles, "First of all, the name's _Bella._And secondly, how many times did Edward turn down, your wannabe-Regina-George ass?" The whole table cracked up, and as though they heard me, the Cullens did too.

Lauren turned red in the face, "He's just not ready for a woman of my statue!"

I laid my head down to muffle my laughs.. "You mean 'stature'? And you look more like a man than a woman anyway! I don't blame him for turning you down."

Lauren's chair scraped loudly against the tile cafeteria floors. Everyone in the the cafeteria turned to look at her. "At least my mother isn't a whore!"

Everyone gasped at Lauren's bold statement. I rolled my head to look up at her and sighed. "Really, Lauren, really. Are you that petty that you have to bring up my mother?"

I got up from my chair and stood on the table, in her face. "Besides, isn't the saying supposed to go, 'It takes one to know one?' All I see right now is a useless, disposable waste of time and space. And I bet your mother is a whore, in fact I saw her on the corner last night." I finished, condescendingly.

Lauren looked as if she was about to cry. "Yeah, bitch, I went there!"

Lauren ran out of the cafeteria, crying, as the whole student body was laughing at her. But that's what she gets. Mess with me, you'll never wanna show your face again. Just then someone came up to me and said, "Smile!"

I blinked hard at the flash. "Sorry I needed a candid for the feature, I also got one for that little scuffle with Lauren!"

Eric glared at the girl. "Feature's dead, Angela. Don't bring it up again!" He then turned to me. "I got your back, baby."

I raised a questioning eyebrow but Eric just trotted out of the lunchroom. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Angela.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"No, it's okay. I guess I'll do another editorial on teen drinking or something."

"No you don't! You could always do something like swim team padding or eating disorders." I spared a glance at Jessica, who was nibbling on a celery stick.

"That's really good! Got anymore ideas?" I spent the rest of lunch coming up with ideas for the school paper. Angela was pretty cool for a human. She walked me to my next class, PE. It was an okay class. It turns out that Lauren's in that class. My last class of the day was Music. It wasn't necessary a music class, it was a mix of band and choir. The class was taught by Miss Brown, who was absent quite a lot. But it didn't matter, it was said the whole class was just a jam session. Perfect! Did I mention that the whole Cullen clan was in there too? Oh, I didn't? Well, they are!

"Okay class, we have a new student. This is Bella. You can take a seat next to Rosalie. Rosalie, please raise your hand." The blonde bombshell from the parking lot, lazily raised her hand. I sat on the stool next to her, she glared at me in disgust. I just rolled my eyes, to can play at this game.

"Okay, everyone, today is freestyle day. I will pick someone to come up and sing us a little song. So... who wants to go first?"

Everyone, but the Cullens, raised there hands to show off their 'talents'. I scoffed lightly.

"Who just scoffed?" Miss Brown asked, calmly. Rosalie immediately pointed to me. I rolled my eyes, that was getting to be a habit.

"Well, Bella. Why don't you just get up here and show us what you're made of."

I shot a death glare at Rosalie. I sighed heavily and I got up from my stool and went up to the front of the room. _"So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?" _I sang blandly.

"Okay, I know you can be more enthusicastic than that, Bella. Now come on."

I huffed.

_So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear myself  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
Cause I'm just trying to be happy, yeah  
Just wanna be happy, yeah_

As I finished, the class had various looks of shock on their faces. Just then, the bell rang and I strolled out of the room. As I walked through the double doors of the school, I saw him just sitting on my car as if nothing was wrong. What did he want now?

* * *

**Okay, end of chapter 2. Sorry it took so long, I had a family emergency. Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I Thought**

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

**Previously on So I Thought:**

_As I walked through the double doors of the school, I saw him just sitting on my car as if nothing was wrong. What did he want now?

* * *

_

I sighed and saddled up to Ares. "What do you want?"

Ares just grinned. "I can't come and visit my favorite girl anymore? Where's the love, my dear Isabella?"

"There is no love, Ares. Might as well come clean as to why you're here."

Ares rolled his eyes at me. "Fine, fine. The real reason I'm here is because Hades wants you to become his mate."

My jaw dropped to the nth degree. Ares pursed his lips together before laughed uncontrollably. The entire parking lot turned to look at me and my father. I would be hearing about this tomorrow.

"HA! Whoo! That was a good one; you should've seen the look on your face!" Ares inhaled between his laughter, he even patted himself on the back. Asshole.

"OK. All kidding aside, I kinda made a bet that involved you."

"You always involve me in your bets. Remember you bet Poseidon that I could ride the Moby Dick 53 times without throwing up, and I just had had 3 chili cheese dogs."

"Oh right. Good times. But this is different. I sorta bet that you could win an all out Olympian game course against Hades' son, Henry."

"What makes you think I would want to do that? But you have piqued my interest; tell me more of great one!"

Ares looked around; the lot was practically clear except the Cullens, who seemed to be assessing me and Ares. "We have to go somewhere private for me to go more in detail. Take me to your headquarters!"

I rolled my eyes and unlocked my doors.

I was anxious the whole drive up to the house. What the hell did Ares get me involved in?

We pulled up to the house; thank god Charlie didn't come home until later.

I sagged down in Charlie armchair and motioned for Ares to continue what he was saying, even though I didn't give a rat's ass. But all Ares did was pace the length of the room, he finally stopped in front of me and narrowed his eyes. "Did you know you have vampires going to school with you?"

I raised a questioning eyebrow. OK, Ares' age was finally getting to him. "What are you on, man? Vampires don't exist, they're just a myth."

"Vampires aren't a myth, Isabella! Believe it or not there are vampires at your school. Mingling with you, trying to portray being human."

"OK, Mr. Crazy-pants, who are the damn vampires, is it Lauren? I could see it, she's vicious enough."

Ares rolled his eyes at me. "No it's not this Lauren girl you speak of. It's those people…things, whatever, that were with us in the parking lot."

My eyebrows came together. "You mean the Cullens? They can't be vampires. It's not possible."

"Listen to me, Bella, they are. Vampires aren't like in the books. They're extremely beautiful."

Check.

"Their skin is as white as a sheet and as cool as marble."

Check, but not so sure about the second one.

"They either have red eyes or golden eyes."

Check on the golden eyes.

"They seem to hear things from far away, and have super-strength and super-smell."

Check. Oh boy. "It looks like they could be vampires, but what the hell does that have to do with me?"

"I'm telling you this because you'll have to be careful with what you do and when you train."

"Wait, what I do and when I train? What the fuck are you talking about now, Ares?!"

"Shut up for a minute, Bella! I'm not done." Ares took a cleansing breath, he had never really yelled at me before now.

"You also live a little aways from werewolves."

"Werewolves? This is some sick, twisted joke. Werewolves don't exist neither!"

"Well, technically, they're not werewolves. They are really shape shifters and they live in La Push. You can tell they're shifters because, 1) they have sudden growth spurts and have massive muscles and tower over others, 2) they have the Quileute tribal tattoo, and 3) they mostly stay away for Forks."

That sounded a lot like Jacob. Ares then proceeded to tell me why the wolves stayed in La Push and the Cullens in Forks. By the time he was done explaining, I had a massive headache.

"OK, what about this training thing?" I asked.

"Oh, right, you have to train for the Olympic Games, both modern and ancient. But you don't have to do all of the events. It consists of two foot races: the _stadion_ race, racing the length of stadium; and the _hoplitodromos_, you have to run a single _diaulos _or 366 meters in full armor with a shield and a helmet."

Wow… that sounded like that took a lot of stamina.

"I'm not even halfway done. There's also boxing, mixed martial arts, trampoline, and weightlifting. Of course, you won't be doing this alone. I have hired a personal trainer for you. His name is…"

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Ares smiled, I had a feeling that that was my personal trainer. I rose from the chair and shuffled to the door and opened it. I gasped, it was Jace!

Jace was my best friend from Phoenix; he was also the son of Apollo. Jace was about 6' 5'' and was built! He wasn't necessarily made of muscles but he had enough. He was tan from the Phoenix sun and his bright red hair shone brightly in the dreary atmosphere. He was originally from England and I absolutely adored his accent.

"Are you just gonna stand there and ogle me or are you gonna invite me in?" Same ole' Jace, I let him pass through the door and into the living room. As I passed him and Ares, I smacked them both across the head.

"Why didn't you tell me Jace was my trainer?" I shouted at Ares.

Ares just gaped at me, "I was about to! He rang the doorbell before I could get it out!"

I rolled my eyes and gave Jace a monster hug. I breathed in his scent, nectarines and ginger.

He kissed the top of my head and said, "I missed you to Bella babe."

I looked around to thank Ares but it seemed he disappeared like always. I led Jace to the couch and sat down next to him.

"Explain."

"Ares called me and practically begged me to train you for this little bet he has going on. I accepted and now I'm here to train you."

It seems like a watered down version, but I accepted it nonetheless.

"So tell me about this training, what do I have to do?"

"All you have to do is do what I say and not to ask questions."

"Sure, sure. When do we get started?" I was actually looking forward to this.

"Soon, I promise, sweetness. But, first, Ares wanted me to tell you about the prophecy."

* * *

**OK, here's the 3rd chapter! I hope you like Jace, I know I do. If you review, you can get a sneak preview of the next chapter! So press that little green and white button below!**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I Thought**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_**Previously on So I Thought:**_

* * *

"A prophecy? Really?" I cocked an eyebrow. This keeps getting cornier and cornier by the damn minute.

"Yes, there's an old prophecy about Ares firstborn."

I had to admit, I was getting sorta nervous about this prophecy thing. "Ok, so tell the fucking prophecy already!"

Jace rolled his eyes at my impatience, but continued nonetheless. "It is said that whoever Ares's firstborn may be, has to reveal the truth for everyone to live in peace. Whatever the hell that means. But don't worry, it's not you."

Well, that was most likely not talking about me. I am certainly not good at making good decisions and I am not Ares's firstborn, I don't think. Thankfully, Jace change the topic.

"So, since I'm your trainer, I'm telling you now that I will be ruthless and most likely humiliate you in front of the whole town! Y'know, just a forewarning for you to be prepared."

He was definitely milking this trainer thing.

I yawned and looked at my wristwatch, it was only six. Jace quickly stood and launched my over his shoulder.

"Time for bed, little one. You have training in the morning."

I glared at Jace's ass. "All I know is that you better not fart!"

He deposited me in my room. "See you in the morning bright and early!" Jace left after that.

I sighed, none of this makes any sense at all, but when does my life ever does.

I changed into some cotton shorts and a tank top to sleep in. I pulled the comforter back and laid between the crisp, cool sheets. Tomorrow was gonna be hell.

* * *

"Hey Bella, wake up! Hey, hey, hey, Bella wake up!"

Ugh, what is that horrible sound?

"This ain't no time to sleep! No, no, no. Hey Bella, wake up! Get up, get on your feet!"

I groaned when I realized that Jace had been watching too much Zoey 101. Jace hopped on me and starting singing in my ear.  
"Wake up, shake your booty! Wake up, shake your booty! Wake up, shake your booty! Wake up, shake your booty! WAKE UP!"

I growled and tossed him off of me. "Are you crazy? What are you doing waking me up at," I glance at my clock and shrieked. "At fucking 5 o'clock in the morning?"

"Bella babe, did you forget that we have training on this sunny morning?"

I stared out my window, it was anything but sunny. I knew there was no point in fighting Jace. So I got up and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

"I hate you so much, Jace. That was absolute torture!" I had just got done with doing a bit of training with Jace. The guy was an absolute dictator! He made me do 100 push-ups, crunches, and 50 side-to-side pull-ups each. My stomach and arms were on fire!

"It's not my fault that you're outta shape! Plus, you better hurry up it's already 7:30. You only have 30 minutes to take another shower and get dressed so I can take you to school."

"WHAT?"

* * *

After being freshly showered and dressed, Jace and I were cruised down the highway to my school in his Bugatti Veyron.

"So this afternoon, you have traini-"

I groaned. "No. No! NO! I don't wanna train for this stupid game!"

I stole glance at Jace. He had his lips pursed, he wasn't telling me something. As I was about to ask, he interrupted. "We're here."

Sure enough, Jace had parked in front of the school. And sure enough, the whole school was watching.

"Only you would park in front of the school and cause a big scene."

He leaned in close to me; I could smell his minty breath. "We would make a bigger scene if you would kiss me."

I leaned into him. I made sure my door was unlocked and my seatbelt was off.

"In your dreams." I said before hastily hopping out of the car and walking into the building and to my locker. But before I could get there, I was attacked by Jessica, Lauren, and Angela.

"Bella, who was that cutie?" Jessica badgered.

"And was that your dad yesterday afternoon?" asked Angela innocently.

I blinked. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Wishing that they would drop the topic, but I knew my wish was in vain. (Only Angela would respect my wishes.)

Soon, it was time for lunch. I hurried through the cafeteria doors, trying to run away from Jessica and Lauren. I ducked behind a sprite-like girl, just as the do-do birds burst through the double doors. The Mission Impossible theme song was playing in my head. I did a somersault behind a big, burly guy, 'cause Tinkerbell was too tiny to hide me.

I peeped over the to see if the birds were gone, they were on the other side of the cafeteria, most likely asking where I was.

"What the hell are doing?"

My head snapped towards the voice. It was Carrot Top a.k.a. Edward.

I sighed heavily, "If you must know, Carrot Top, I'm hiding from the Herpes - I mean Harpies!"

Emmett laughed, boisteriously. "SHH! Before they hear you! Stupid Jace and Ares. I'll kick their asses for this shit." I mumbled the last part to myself.

All the Cullens raised their eyebrows at my language. I was about to respond when I saw the Herpes waltz this way.

"Bye!" I said before crawling away. I managed to get under a long table, diagonal from the Cullens' table. I came out from under the table to see the cafeteria looking at me, of course, Jessica and Lauren was oblivious. I put my finger to my lips and pointed to the Herpes twins at the Cullen table. Some let chuckles loose at my tactics. I did a one-handed cartwheel and slid under a round table. It was a good idea 'cause the Herpes Twins had galloped to the table I just left.

I finally managed to get to the cafe doors. I took a bow as people clapped and laughed, I smiled and went to my next class.

* * *

**I know its been a while but I'm finally ready to write again! So make with the happy. **


	5. Chapter 5

**DO NOT READ! IGNORE THIS COMPLETELY. SAVE YOURSELF! I hope my reverse pyschology worked! I have a few things to say, first I will be skipping around time in this chapter, second, you will not be seeing alot of Charlie as you can probably can tell, and lastly, I have a poll on my profile where you can vote who Bella should end up with, I haven't completely decided yet! Vote Please! :) One More Thing, ALL LINKS ON PROFILE!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

**_Previously on So I Thought:_**

_"Bye!" I said before crawling away. I managed to get under a long table, diagonal from the Cullens' table. I came out from under the table to see the cafeteria looking at me, of course, Jessica and Lauren was oblivious. I put my finger to my lips and pointed to the Herpes twins at the Cullen table. Some let chuckles loose at my tactics. I did a one-handed cartwheel and slid under a round table. It was a good idea 'cause the Herpes Twins had galloped to the table I just left._

_I finally managed to get to the cafe doors. I took a bow as people clapped and laughed, I smiled and went to my next class._

**_

* * *

_**

After months of grueling training and Jace being an asshole, I was finally starting to feel myself getting stronger and just in time too! We just got outta school for summer. Next year I'm gonna be a senior!

I was also bonding with the Cullens; me and Emmett were like homies! But Edward with his hot, smexy ass, tends to brood all the time and avoids me at all costs. Like whenever I talk to Alice or any other of his 'family members' he finds some half-ass excuse and leaves. I mean, it's not like I have cooties or anything! GOSH! We're gonna have to nip this in the bud, like pronto...

Anyway, I started to go to La Push with Charlie more and more. It turns out there are a lot of La Push wolves a.k.a. the Pack. There's Paul (a tad bit violent), Embry and Quil (Jake's best friends), of course Jake, Sam (I think he's the Alpha or whatever), Seth (the little cutie), and his bitchy sister, Leah. I'ma hafta put that bitch in her place before I smack her to Timbuktu and back. Although she has a reason to be pissed off at Sam, (he and Leah were an item before he fell in love with her cousin Emily) doesn't mean she can take it out on me.

I guess you can say the Pack and some of the Cullens are my best friends (kinda). However, best friends don't keep huge secrets from each other like they're a pack of savage werewolves or a coven of ravenous vampires!

But that's neither here nor there. Where the hell is Jace? He was supposed to go get us some drinks so we can watch 'the Vampire Diaries' reruns. I love Damon. I've always had a thing for selfish, arrogant guys. (Not really.)

I huffed and pouted. That's it! I rose from the saggy couch and walked into the kitchen, well almost. I stopped right outside the door before hearing Jace talk on his cell. I know it was wrong and immoral, but I couldn't help it. I eavesdropped, only though I heard a one-sided conversation.

_"Yes, everything is progressing nicely... She is doing very well with her training, she doesn't suspect a thing... If she was to find out why she was really training, she would go ballistic! Shoot, I was s'posed to be back with the refreshments already. Talk to you later."_

I hurried back into the living room and sat down in Charlie's armchair. So I wasn't training for an Olympian game or whatever. Then what the hell was I training for? I know there's a reason Jace is being secretive about whatever he's hiding, I just have to be patient.

Just then, the house phone rang. I sprinted to the kitchen passed Jace to answer the phone. "Hello?" I answered, breathlessly.

"Bella? This is Edward Cullen, you know, Alice's brother?" Edward, just the man I needed to talk to.

"Uh, hi? Not to be rude but, why are you calling me?"

Edward chuckled into the phone. It was almost musical; the most beautiful sound. "You have every reason to be rude, Bella. Especially the way I've been being rude and obnoxious to you. Actually, that's why I called. I wanted to make up for my rudeness by taking you to dinner tonight?" I don't know why but my heart sped up and my pulse began to race.

"Uh, sure." I was speechless, the perfect opportunity to fin out what his problem was. "How about I come by, hang out with Alice for a bit, then we can go to dinner?"

Now Edward seemed speechless. "Uh, yes, perfect. I will see you at 8. Until then, Isabella."

I hung up the phone and turned to walk away only to be met by Jace.

"Who was that, Bella babe?"

"Oh it was Edward Cullen. As you would say, I'm going out for tea with him."

Jace looked puzzled. "You are going to tea with a vampire. Not even a vampire, but one that you don't even know?"

"Well, hopefully that will change tonight! Stop worrying, Jace!"

Before he could say anything else, the phone rang again.

"Yo." I answered.

"Hey Bells. What's up?"

"Oh hey Jacob. I was actually about to get dressed, I have a date tonight."

"Oh really? With who?" He sounded disappointed and suspicious.

"With Edward Cullen." A growl traveled through the line. I decided to tease Jacob a little.

"Jake, did you just growl? If I didn't know any better, I would say you were a wolf!" I teased. "Anyway, what's the big deal with me going to dinner with him."

"The big deal is that he's dangerous! And if you keep fooling with him you're gonna be his dinner." He murmured the last part.

Still wanting to tease him I said, "How is he dangerous? It's not like him and his family are a coven of bloodthirsty vampires, vanting to suck my blood, ha ha ha!" I said in my best Count Dracula voice. I know I was pushig my luck by saying things I wasn't supposed to know.

"Uh Bella how did-"

"Oops! Gotta get ready, bye!" I hurried of the phone and into my room. Now what to wear, a t-shirt and skinny jeans should suffice.

My phone beeped, signalling I had a text.

_Dress nice! None of that boyish stuff. And hurry it's already 6:30 and you still have to take a shower. ~Alice._

Shit, she was right. I hurried to the bathroom to get a shower.

* * *

Freshly showered and safely wrapped in a towel, I stared at my closet. I had less than 35 minutes to get ready. Suddenly, I remembered Renee gave me a going-away present. I searched the back of my closet.

"Aha!" There in a box was a printed silk dress with a nice - and expensive- cashmere shrug. Also, in the box were a pair of brown leather gladiator-style heels that would surely kill me if I wasn't careful and a designer Marni clutch bag. After putting on the clothes and placing a few things in the suede clutch, I moved towards my jewelry box on my dresser. Inside were items that would match my outfit perfectly, a stacking ring, a leather cord bracelet, a topaz bracelet, and a couple of gold-plated bracelets. As you can see, I love bracelets. Now all I had to do was put on a little make-up.

As I finished up my make-up, the doorbell rang. I guess it's time for my date with Edward.

* * *

**Um, there may be some grammatical and spelling errors, but that's because I was trying to get this out quickly! :) Kay, kay. Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile, also links are on there as well. Til next time, buh-bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**About My Stories:**

I am so sorry for not updating any of my In-Progress stories. I can't say I wasn't busy, but I could've made time to at least write a little.

But there's a couple of problems with that. First, I don't have any access to a computer; all the computers in my house are broken. Talk about crappy timing. The only way I'm able to type this is because my family and I made a trip to see some family 3 and a half hours away. And this computer is old and slow. (But at least I have something.)

The second problem is that when I'm finally at a computer and ready to get some chapters out, FanFiction deleted them. I was so upset! Now I have to TRY and remember what I wrote, and that is likely highly impossible.

I just want to say thank you to everyone who is sticking with me. And I am really trying to do right by you guys. Just give me a little time, and I'll try not to disappoint.

_tella2233_


End file.
